


Well, That's a Shocker

by TheChaoticGoosewool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChaoticGoosewool/pseuds/TheChaoticGoosewool
Summary: An argument between Dean and Cas leads to an unexpected confession.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 51





	Well, That's a Shocker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Since this doesn't play any role in the long fic I'm working on, I figured I'd post this little thing that I wrote a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, I have no context because it just appeared in my mind like this, but I'm sure you can figure out what was going on. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and loved!!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Eli xoxo

“I don’t envy you! I’m not jealous of you,” he yelled.

“What do you mean?? You spent the last two hours staring wistfully at us! Just fucking admit that you’re jealous already!”

“I’m not fucking jealous of you.”

“Bullshit,” Cas said quietly. “Absolute bullshit.”

“I’m jealous of him,” Dean whispered.

Cas looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes.

“Jealous of him? Why?”

“Can’t you see it, Cas? You’ve known me for twelve fucking years and you can’t see it”

“See what, Dean?” Cas tilts his head slightly, a confused look making its way onto his face.

“That-“ his voice broke, and Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “That I love you.”

“I- Dean, I-“

Dean looked away and took a few steps back. “I know Cas. I know you don’t feel the same”

Cas scoffed. “You’re wrong, Dean.”

Cas stepped closer, admiring the man he’d been secretly in love with for twelve years. He was still beautiful, even after all that pain. He was still Dean Winchester. Cas lowered his gaze for a moment, then raised his eyes to meet the other man’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
